Love Switch!
by Meongaum
Summary: Mimpi aneh yang dialami Shin merubah hidupnya 180 derajat! Dan siapa sangka perubahan Shin ini membawa masalah tersendiri bagi Otawara, Sakuraba, Takami, dan Wakana yang harus rela menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibawa Shin? Lalu apa masalah itu? Kenapa Shin bisa mengalami perubahan? Cek di sini! —Judul mungkin gak sesuai dengan cerita—cover nyusul.


_Wahai mahkluk ciptaanku yang sempurna._

_Sungguh malang kehidupanmu, tak bisa merasakan perasaan yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini._

_Untuk itu, kuberi kau suatu perubahan agar kau bisa merasakannya._

_Tapi, _

_Batas waktumu hanya seminggu._

_Jika tidak, perubahan ini akan jadi sebuah kutukan untukmu._

* * *

**LOVE SWITCH!**

**An Eyesheild 21 fanfic by Meongaum!**

**Diclaimer: Eyesheild 21 itu selamanya punya Ricihigo Inigaki dan Yusuke Murata. Fanfic beserta ide ceritanya punya otak saya (?)**

**WARNING: Abal, gaje,gayus(garing dan jayus), typo gak kasat mata, OOC sangat, hiperbola, bahasa gahol, EYD antah berantah, dan kejanggalan-kejanggalan lainnya. Bila kejanggalan berlanjut hubungi dokter terdekat anda.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi menyambut Shin melewati jendela besar di kamarnya. Sinar hangatnya membangunkan Shin dari mimpi singkatnya.

"Mimpi yang aneh..."

Shin mengusap-usap matanya. Melakukan pemanasan ringan di atas kasurnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Perubahan... apa?" Gumam Shin di tengah perjalanannya.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Shin langsung mengambil pasta gigi dan sikat gigi. Mengoleskan pasta gigi ke bulu sikat gigi, lalu mulai menggosok gigi di depan cermin. Setelah berkumur, Shin lalu mengambil sabun cuci muka.

_**Tuk!**_

"Lho... mukaku kok?" Sabun cuci muka Shin terjatuh, Shin kaget bukan main. Wajahnya yang biasa sangar dan datar kini terlihat cantik dan mengeluarkan aura '_cool beauty'_.

"J, jangan-jangan..." Shin segera mencuci mukanya, setelah itu segera melepas bajunya. Kening Shin agak berkerut menyadari kalau ia bukan memakai itu, Shin mulai mengamati bagian tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Ingin memastikan satu hal lagi, Shin mengambil sehelai handuk, melilitkannya ke tubuhnya lalu segera berlari ke kamarnya.

_**Brak!**_

Pintu lemari pakaian dibuka dengan keras oleh Shin. Shin mengecek pakaiannya satu per satu. Pakaian dalam pun tak luput dari mata Shin.

"I, ini... kenapa semua pakaianku jadi pakaian perempuan? Kenapa..."

"KENAPA AKU JADI PEREMPUAN?!"

.

.

.

"Lalala~hari ini pulang cepat~"

Senandung senang Wakana di pagi hari mencerminkan keceriaannya yang berlebihan. Dibilang berlebihan juga tidak, karena hari ini dan seminggu kedepan bakal jadi hari paling membahagiakan menurut Wakana.

"Dan gak ada kegiatan klub selama seminggu yeah!" Teriak Wakana bahagia.

_**Plak!**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah sendal jepit tak berdosa mendarat mulus di pipi Wakana. _'Siapa nih berani-beraninya ngelemparin sendal murahan ke gue?' _Pikir Wakana. Saat ia menengok ke arah rumah di sebelah kanannya, terlihatlah seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya yang sedang memegang sendal jepit yang mirip dengan yang dilempar ke arahnya tadi.

"Woy pagi-pagi jangan ribut!" Teriak si ibu paruh baya kepada Wakana.

"Maaf bu, saya khilaf." Jawab Wakana setengah hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong balikin sendal ibu dong," Pinta si ibu tadi. "Ibu cuma punya sepasang yang itu. Belinya di Indonesia lho."

'_Terus gue harus bilang WOW gitu kalau lo beli sendal itu di Indonesia? Udah gitu main nyuruh balikin sendal lagi.' _Umpat Wakana dalam hati sembari mengembalikan sendal yang menampar kece pipinya. "Ini bu sendalnya."

"Yaudah makasih de."

Dan setelah itu, Wakana cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat tadi.

* * *

"Sebelum ke sekolah nyamperin Shin dulu ah~"

Wakana berjalan riang menuju rumah Shin yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Setelah sekitar dua menit berjalan, akhirnya dia sampai di rumahnya Shin.

_TingTong!_

"Shin~ Berangkat bareng yuk!" Sapa Wakana semangat.

_**Kriet!**_

Pintu rumah Shin terbuka sedikit. Memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan yang menatap malu Wakana.

"Silahkan masuk dulu..." Undang perempuan di balik pintu.

'_M, manisnya! Shin punya adik perempuan semanis ini kok gak pernah bilang sih? Seragam cewe Ojo lagi. Anak kelas satu?' _Pikir Wakana.

Setelah masuk. Wakana dipersilahkan duduk oleh perempuan misterius itu. Lalu Wakana dipersilahkan duduk di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan si perempua misterius menyeduh teh. Setelah selesai menyeduh teh, Wakana dan perempuan misterius itu duduk berhadapan.

"Silahkan diminum tehnya." Tawar perempuan itu.

Wakana meminum tehnya._ 'Kalo diem cewe ini manis juga.'_ Pikirnya.

'_Lha, gue kan ke sini mau berangkat sekolah bareng sama Shin. Kenapa malah jadi acara minum teh gini?' _Sontak Wakana berhenti dari acara minum tehnya.

"Em permisi, saya ke sini mau nyamperin temen saya, Shin, Shinnya ada?" Tanya Wakana. Perempuan di depannya malah malu-malu.

"Er, sebenarnya..." Perempuan itu menatap Wakana mantap. "Aku Shin."

"Eh?"

"..."

"EH?!"

.

.

.

"Kak Takami~"

"Apaan sih lu Sak— UWOY JANGAN PELUK GUE!"

Suasana di ruang klub Ojo White Knight begitu ramai. Walaupun baru berisikan tiga orang, keadaan ruang klub sudah mulai berantakan. Kenapa? Karena ada aksi kejar-kejaran antara junior dan senior rupanya.

"Bahaha! Kalian pagi-pagi udah mesra banget!" Komentar Otawara.

"Mesra jidatmu!" Balas Takami tak terima sambil menahan Sakuraba dengan kedua tangannya. "Lu mending bantuin gue deh, misahin anak ini dari gue. Masa pagi-pagi udah kalap?"

"Bayarannya?" Tanya Otawara. Gini-gini ternyata Otawara perhitungan.

"Gyoza jumbo deket stasiun." Otawara mengedip genit tanda setuju. Setelah itu, Otawara langsung menarik Sakuraba.

"Terus mau diapain sekarang?"

Kedua seniornya menatap Sakuraba jahat. _'Gue mau diapain ini?' _Pikir Sakuraba.

"Lempar dia ke angkasa."

Perintah dari Takami sukses membuat Sakuraba meronta menolak. Sayang, sekeras apapun ia menolak, pasti pasrah juga. Gimana gak pasrah kalau yang menahannya sekarang adalah Otawara? Sedangkan Takami dan Otawara tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Selamat pagi semua."

Sakuraba bersujud syukur dalam hati. Wakana datang di saat yang sangat tepat. _'Gue ga jadi disiksa! Dan tumben si Wakana bawa temen? Udah gitu cantik lagi.' _Pikir Sakuraba.

"Pagi Wakana." Balas Takami dan Otawara bersamaan.

Otawara menatap perempuan di sebelah Wakana. "Tumben kamu bawa temen ke sini. Udah gitu cantik pula."

"Ehehe, anu, sebenarnya..." Wakana menatap teman-temannya serius. "Cewek ini Shin."

"Eh,"

"..."

"EH?!"

"Bohong lu ah!" Kata Sakuraba sambil menatap lekat perempuan yang disamping Wakana. "Cewe secantik ini masa Shin sih? Dan dia kan gak punya hobi xdress. Lagian badannya kekar gitu kayak Ade Rai, udah gitu tinggi dan kayak beruang lagi."

"Wakana benar, Sakuraba." Perempuan itu membalas Sakuraba datar.

"Gak, kita gak bisa percaya kalau cuma modal kata-kata doang." Perkataan Takami disambut oleh anggukan ketiga kawannya. "Kita adakan tes."

Semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Setelah itu, mereka ber-5 segera menuju ke lapangan terbuka.

* * *

"Iya sih tes," Sakuraba menatap Shin lemah.

"Tapi... GAK GINI JUGA KALI!"

Yap, sekarang Sakuraba sedang dalam keadaan dimana kedua tangannya diikat di tiang dengan rantai. Sedangkan Shin versi perempuan sudah berada di sepuluh meter di depannya.

"Gampang kan kalau mau ngetes itu Shin atau bukan. Tinggal suruh ngetrident tackle orang. Beres deh." Kata Takami tanpa dosa.

"Iya sih, tapi... kenapa harus aku korbannya? Kan ada kak Otawara yang lebih kuat daripada aku. Terus kan ada yang tes yang lebih ampuh lagi. Kasih aja barang elektronik, Beres kan?" Sakuraba gak terima.

"Saya masih ada dendam sama kamu, dan kebetulan tadi siksaanmu ditunda, Sakuraba. Terus juga, kamu mau tanggung jawab kalau satu Ojo kena konslet?" Jawaban Takami sukses membuat Sakuraba merinding dangdut.

"Udah bisa dimulai kan?" Sakuraba menatap horror teman dan seniornya. Takami dan Otawara yang tersenyum jahat kearahnya serta Wakana yang memegang bendera dan pluit entah darimana.

"Siap ya," Wakana mengangkat benderanya sembari memberi aba-aba. Sedangkan Shin bersiap-siap di posisi.

"Satu,"

"Dua,"

"WAKANA TUNGGU—"

"TIGA!"

_Prit!_

"_TRIDENT TACKLE!_"

"GYAAAAA!"

_Buk!_

Sakuraba sukses di_T__rident Tackle _oleh Shin. Senyum bahagia penuh kemenangan terlukis jelas di wajah Wakana, Takami, dan Otawara. Sedangkan Sakuraba? Sedang sekarat di tempat 'penghakiman'.

"Ternyata dia beneran Shin." Pernyataan Takami disambut anggukan Wakana dan Otawara.

"S, sakit..." Rintih Sakuraba.

_**Kring! Kring!**_

"Wah udah masuk nih, bubar yuk bubar." Ajak Otawara.

"Terus Shin gimana?" Tanya Wakana.

"Si Shin disuruh diem di ruang klub aja sampai kita bubaran. Kalo satu Ojo pada tau kan masalah makin tambah panjang."

Akhirnya Shin, Wakana, Takami, dan Otawara pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Woy gue gimana ini...?" Keluhan Sakuraba tidak didengar oleh mereka berempat.

"Woy..."

"..."

"WOY!"

* * *

.

.

.

"Nih tugas kalian."

Wakana memberikan sebuah buku tipis kepada Shin dan Sakuraba. Shin menerima bukunya dengan ekspresi datar sedangkan Sakuraba yang menerima dengan ekspresi dan penampilan yang sama kusutnya dengan rambut gimbal Agon.

"Gila kalian semua, tega banget ninggalin gue selama dua jam." Omel Sakuraba.

"Gimana rasanya dijemur di lapangan terbuka Sak? Enak kan?"

Sakuraba menatap seniornya dengan tatapan _you-don't-say?_ Lekat. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil. Puas dengan hasil hukumannya membuat juniornya agak jera.

"Wah puas banget kak, apalagi sambil dipotret banyak orang sama dikerubungin banyak cewe. Untung sekolah libur seminggu." Jawab Sakuraba sinis, sedangkan seniornya hanya tertawa.

"Jadi sekarang gimana?"

Otawara, Sakuraba, Takami, dan Wakana menatap Shin lekat, sedangkan yang ditatap tetap memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Nah sekarang gini," Takami duduk di salah satu sofa ruang klub. "Bisa kamu ceritakan gimana kamu bisa tiba-tiba jadi perempuan begini?"

Otawara, Sakuraba, Takami, dan Wakana menatap serius Shin. Shin menghela napas, menyender pada kusri, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Jadi, kemarin malam seperti seseorang telah berbicara kepadaku lewat mimpi, katanya aku belum merasakan perasaan yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini. Terus, ya batas waktunya katanya seminggu, kalau enggak, aku bakal jadi perempuan selamanya."

Otawara, Sakuraba, Takami, dan Wakana menatap Shin cengo, mereka berani jamin, seminggu liburan ini tak akan tenang oleh satu kutukan yang menurut mereka konyol. Dan dari sekian lelaki, kenapa harus Shin?

"Bahaha! Kreatif bener yang ngutuk! Lumayan lah Shin kamu versi cewek kan imut jadi ga masalah." Komentar Otawara.

Sedangkan Sakuraba, Takami, dan Wakana menatap balik Otawara, _'Ga masalah ndasmu! Shin jadi cewe itu udah masalah paling cetar membahana di Ojo bego!" _ yang ditatap malah masang muka idiot seperti biasa.

"Yaudah gini aja deh sekarang," Takami memegang kepalanya yang penat. "Besok mending kita rundingin lagi ini masalah sama cari solusinya di rumah Shin. Nah Wakana, buat jaga-jaga selama seminggu ini, mending kamu nginep di rumahnya Shin."

Semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Ya setuju karena mereka sendiri udah pusing sama masalah ini, masa liburan mereka hanya akan dihabiskan untuk memecahkan dan menyelesaikan masalah yang cukup konyol tapi gawat ini.

Lalu semua pun bubar dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Aduh, berat."

Wakana berjalan riang diikuti Shin di sampingnya yang memasang wajah seperti anak kecil di pusat perbelanjaan Deimon dengan Sakuraba di belakangnya. Sakuraba terlihat membawa beberapa kantung plastik berisikan sayuran dan daging serta bumbu dapur dan beberapa cemilan.

"Oi, kenapa harus aku yang bawa belanjaan kalian?" Keluh Sakuraba.

"Ya salahmu sendiri, ngapain ngikutin kita." Balas Wakana.

"Ya kan ga harus aku juga yang bawa belanjaannya." Keluh Sakuraba lagi.

Berbalik ke belakang, Wakana menunjuk Sakuraba dengan tatapan sinis. "Oh jadi lu mau biarin gue bawa semua belanjaan itu gitu? Lu kan cowok, atlet lagi. Masa bawa beginian doang ngeluh."

Sakuraba membalas tak terima. "Ya kan ada Shin!"

Merasa kalau Sakuraba sedang berada dalam kondisi _lola _alias _loading lama_, Wakana mengambil langkah memegang pipi Sakuraba dan menolehkannya ke arah Shin.

"Lu berani bilang Shin itu cowok gue lempar juga lo."

"Maaf, saya _khilaf._"

Baru saja Sakuraba terlepas dari ancaman Wakana, tiba-tiba teriakan wanita paruh baya terdengar tak jauh dari mereka.

"JAMBRET! ADA JAMBRET TOLONG!"

Yap, ternyata ada seorang ibu yang kejambretan saudara-saudara. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Shin, Sakuraba, dan Wakana?

Ternyata Shin secara reflek mengejar si penjambret saudara-saudara! Tentu aksi kejar-kejaran ini mengundang reaksi warga yang ada di sana. Ada yang memotret, meliat dengan mata melotot, bahkan sampai ada yang berteriak "Maju cewek perkasa! Hajar si jambret sialan itu!" dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Sakuraba dan Wakana? Tentu wajah mereka sudah pucat pasi melihat aksi Shin. Memang sih tindakan Shin bisa dibilang terpuji dan berani. Tapi masalahnya, Shin itu pake rok lho! Pendek lagi. Pembaca sekalian pasti tau kan maksud saya?

Masih syok dengan aksi kejar-kejaran yang terus berlanjut, tiba-tiba seorang pria yang kemungkinan seumuran dengan mereka datang membantu Shin.

"Hei kau," Kata si pria itu kepada Shin. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengepung dia di air mancur depan sana, aku akan terus mengejarnya dan kau cegat dia lewat gang di sebelah kanan nanti?"

"Ide bagus." Kata Shin yang masih serius berlari dan mengecilkan jarak dengan si penjambret. "Kutunggu kau di air mancur depan sana."

Dengan rencana yang sudah didiskusikan tadi, si pria dan Shin langsung menjalankan rencana. Shin sudah sampai di depan air mancur duluan sebelum si penjambret dan si pria. Merasa sudah dekat, tanpa basa-basi, Shin langsung berlari dan memerkuat lengannya dan melancarkan _Trident Tackle _dan langsung menjatuhkan si penjambret. Aksi ini ditutup dengan kembalinya tas kepada sang pemilik dan datangnya petugas polisi setempat.

"Wah, ternyata tertangkap ya penjambret itu." Kata si Pria dengan senyumnya. Lalu tiba-tiba berlutut dan mencium punggung tangan Shin. "Kau perempuan yang berani, kalau boleh tau siapa—"

"YAMATOOOO!"

Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang lelaki berwajah kalem berambut perak panjang dan perempuan berambut pirang berkepang berlari menghampiri si pria. Dari kejauhan pula, terlihat Sakuraba dan Wakana yang berlari menghampiri Shin.

"Lho, ngapain Yamato dari Teikoku ada di sini? Terus ada Taka sama Karin juga." Wakana memandang pria yang kita sekarang ketahui namanya adalah Yamato Takeru ini menatap Wakana balik. Yamato pun berdiri dan memberikan salam kepada Wakana.

"Oh kami di sini sedang menikmati liburan bersama anak-anak Teikoku Alexanders yang lain." Jawab Yamato.

"Lalu," Yamato tiba-tiba memegang rambut Shin yang otomatis membuat Taka, Karin, Sakuraba, dan Wakana kaget. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Shin."

"Eh?" Yamato, Taka, dan Karin pun menatap Shin lalu menatap Sakuraba dan Wakana. Sakuraba dan Wakana mengangguk dan mereka bertiga kembali menatap Shin.

"..."

"EEEHHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Mau dimasukin teori apapun juga ga masuk akal, gimana bisa cowok yang terkenal dingin, macho, dan perkasa ini berubah jadi cewe cantik dengan aura _cool beauty_ dan berbadan proporsional serta aduhai?"

Yamato masih bingung selama perjalanan ke rumahnya Shin. Masih bingung kenapa cewek yang tadi ia cium punggung tangannya serta ia pegang rambutnya ternyata salah satu rivalnya di olahraga asal negeri paman sam ini? Terlebih lagi, mungkin ia sudah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama kepada Shin.

"Ya lu mau tanya kita juga kita semua ga ada yang bisa nyari jawaban yang pas berdasarkan logika." Balas Wakana. "Tapi kalau kena kutuk itu kan lain cerita."

"Apa? Kena kutuk?" Yamato makin bingung. Di zaman seperti ini masih ada kutukan?

"Panjang lah ceritanya." Sakuraba ikut nimbrung. "Kita juga besok cari solusi buat ngilangin ini kutukan bareng kak Takami sama kak Otawara."

"Sudah sampai."

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah Shin. Rumah Shin yang cukup besar dan sederhana itu terlihat sepi.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Shin kepada teman-temannya.

Wakana dan Karin mengikuti Shin dari belakang. Karin ikut menginap di rumah Shin karena ajakan Wakana di perjalanan tadi. Karin pun setuju karena sebenarnya ia sendiri cukup malu harus jalan-jalan bersama Taka dan Yamato selama seminggu kedepan mengingat ia satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Teikoku Alexanders.

Baru maju selangkah untuk memasuki rumah Shin, Sakuraba, Taka, dan Yamato dihentikan oleh Karin dan Wakana.

"Kalian besok saja ke sininya." Kata Wakana diikuti dengan anggukan Karin.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Jawab ketiga pria itu bersamaan.

"Kalian pengganggu. Kembalilah besok sambil membicarakan solusi. Kalau sekarang kalian ikut masuk, pasti kalian akan berbuat macam-macam di rumah Shin, atau... pada orangnya." Jawab Wakana ketus.

Merasa tertusuk, Sakuraba, Taka, dan Yamato pun berbalik dan pulang ke tujuan masing-masing dengan wajah lesu. Di tengah-tengan perjalanan pulang mereka. Entah kenapa mereka tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran mereka dari Shin.

'_Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya.'_

**_._**

_**[Love Switch! 1 end.]**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Pojok Penulis**_

_**.**_

Halo semua! Kembali lagi bersama Meongaum yang sudah lama menghilang ;3/

Serius, setelah saya masuk SMA, rasanya waktu luang itu kebanyakan dipake buat istirahat, kerasa banget sibuk dan capeknya*curcol

Fic ini juga sebenarnya dari saya sebelum UN lol, cuma ya baru selesai hari ini. Dengan dibantu asupan kafein dan coklat hitam lebih banyak dari biasanya, fic ini bisa kelar akhirnyaa~ dan efeknya tentu, gak bisa tidur lol.

Betewe eniwey baswey (?) ini fic roman-komedi pertama sayah lhoo~*tebarbunga tetep ya ga jauh-jauh dari komedi tapi ga tau tah ini fic lucu atau engga#digampar

Eniwey lagi, sayah anak IIS lho~ alias Ilmu-Ilmu Sosial, kalau bahasa jadulnya sih, IPS*posekece(?) tapi yang namanya belajar sejarah lima jam itu sesuatu banget. Soal matematika jangan ditanya, matematika wajib aja kata kakak saya kayak kerjaan anak MIA lel.

Akhir kata, ayo bangkitkan penghuni _fandom_ ini! Sayah kan tipe orang susah_ move on. _Apalagi dari _fandom_ ini, _ciyus_#eaa

dan tentu saja, sebuah_ review_ yang anda tinggalkan sebagai jejak kasih dan cinta anda kepada sayah#plak


End file.
